


Dreemur Family

by Under_taker



Series: SkeleBros AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Skelebros AU, baby frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: Asgore and Toriel are left sleep deprived of Frisk's constant need of attention, but the two don't realise that maybe constant attention isn't what Frisk needs...





	

Toriel and Asgore sighed tiredly. They set the now sleeping Frisk in her bed and went back to their own.

They knew how hard it was raising a monster child but they didn't anticipate how hard it would be raising a human one. With Frisk constant need of attention, the two were worked day and night, the fact that Frisk's eyes were squinted in a way that made them look closed did not help.

The two went to their beds and laid down, knowing soon or later Frisk was going to wake up shrieking with cries again.

* * *

 

The monster parents were resting in the sitting room, both had dark shadows around their eyes.

*Knock* Knock*

Asgore tiredly got up and went towards the door and opened it to see the monster brothers.

"Hey, Asgore." Arial greeted rubbing his eyes.

"Oh... howdy Arial, Roman. What are you two doing here?" Asgore asked and greeted looking at the two.

Arial sent a side glare at Roman who blushed orange and looked away. "Roman and Undyne blew the inside of our house again. And we need some monster to help us rebuild it."

Asgore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two, you can't keep exploding your house and getting it rebuilt and blow it up the next day," Asgore said for what had to be the hundredth time.

"We know... but Undyne is so intense that she and Roman--" Arial tried to explain before Frisk let out a sharp wail making Arial stop talking and the three monsters look inside.

"Golly..." Asgore muttered before rushing back inside slamming the door on the two monsters.

"OW MY BACK!" Roman exclaimed from the outside.

Asgore rushed into the room where Toriel and baby Frisk where to see Toriel gently soothing a crying Frisk.

"A human?" Roman's voice questioned from behind Asgore making him freeze and turn around to see Arial and Roman standing there trying to look past him.

"Uh... yes. How'd you two get in here?" Asgore asked narrowing his eyes at the two. He didn't hear the door open and they couldn't have come through the windows.

"Took a shortcut," Arial answered before walking past Asgore and towards the baby human and Toriel. "Hm..." He hummed tickling Frisk chin slightly.

She stopped crying a bit and sniffled grabbing his finger and putting it in her mouth. "Ew..." Arial cringed pulling his finger back. Frisk whined a bit and reached her tiny hands towards Arial. Arial raised a brow at her but panicked when her whining began to louder. He quickly gave her his finger back and she began sucking on it almost immediately.

"Um..." Arial muttered shifting his eyes towards Roman who watching with bright adoring eyes.

"Aw! Their just like YOU when YOU were a BABY Arial!" He exclaimed walking up to the two monsters and human, picking the latter arm and cradling her.

Frisk looked up at Roman's empty eye sockets before reaching up and sticking her fingers in his left socket, lifting herself into a sitting position.

Roman frowned distastefully while Arial covered his mouth to prevent his laughter from coming through. "Wow... guess she's a sight for sore EYES, huh?" He said amused and laughed when Roman glared at him.

Toriel and Asgore were shocked at how calm Frisk was being. They hadn't told anyone about Frisk because they were worried about how the monsters would react to another human being around, especially after what happened to their son. 

Asgore walked up to Toriel, still watching the brother duo as Roman began to tell Arial that he shouldn't be focused on making jokes all the time.

"Tori... perhaps we should let the monsters know about Frisk? You know, so she could meet more monsters?" Asgore suggested to Toriel who nodded. Frisk hadn't been this calm for ages. Or for this long for that matter.

Maybe all she needed was to see some new faces.


End file.
